Heretofore, wireless communication apparatuses configured to connect to networks such as a public wireless network or the like have widely been spread. Also, the 3G (3rd Generation) mobile phone service (also referred to as third generation in Japan) has been started since 2002. With this mobile phone service, small capacity packets such as audio, email, and so forth have been a major application. However, due to introduction of HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and so forth, users have come more to download relatively large sized packets, such as downloading music files or viewing a moving images, or the like.
Also, for example, it will also be assumed that users are concentrated in a particular area and perform download of large capacity packets. In this case, traffic is locally concentrated, and accordingly, there is concern that a sufficient rate may not be obtained.
Therefore, for example, there has been proposed an information providing apparatus which obtains communication parameters correlated with position information, and provides image information in which the communication parameters are inscribed on map information to a user (see PTL 1).